


Fluffy Love

by tbhstarker



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, No Angst, Peter just wants cuddles, Peter's also a cute little shit, Sleepy Peter, Teasing, reuploaded, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 11:27:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20257357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tbhstarker/pseuds/tbhstarker
Summary: Peter just wants Tony to come back to bed.Reuploaded because I uploaded it to the wrong account :)





	Fluffy Love

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, okay. I accidentally uploaded this to my normal account, oops, but I'm going to keep it there and just reupload it to my Starker account :) I'm sorry if you've already read it!

The doors to the lab open silently as Peter sleepily makes his way in, yawning as he rubbed at his eyes tiredly. He shivered slightly, only wearing his boxers and an oversized MIT hoodie that he found in Tony’s closet, with ankle socks on. It may not be the warmest outfit he’s chosen to wear, but in his defense, it was a lot warmer when he was in bed with Tony.

Which is why he’s up in the first place; to find Tony, bring him back to bed, and to sleep well into the afternoon. That’s his plan.

“Good morning, Peter. Want me to start a pot of coffee for you?” F.R.I.D.A.Y. speaks up, voice in a quiet tone. Tony programmed her settings to a softer tone for Peter in the morning, to help with his sensitive hearing. It was such a sweet gesture, and Peter felt incredibly touched and loved.

“No thank you, F.R.I. Just here to collect.” He smiles and looks around for his boyfriend.

“Under the Ford Flathead Roadster.” F.R.I.D.A.Y. helpfully informs. Peter grins and looked up at the ceiling.

“Always the best.” He comments before he makes his way over to the car. He taps on the hood with his forefinger knuckle, giggling when he heard a thump and Tony cursing silently. He stands up straighter, trying to hide his smile when Tony rolls out from under the car.

He’s rubbing his head and looks up at Peter, squinting. “You think you’re funny, huh?” He says, getting up from his rolling creeper.

Peter giggles again, covering his mouth. “I didn’t mean to scare you.” His arm drops back down as he smiles innocently over at Tony. “I just wanted you to come back to bed.”

Tony’s face morphed into a fond look as he wipes his hands on a grease stained rag. He tosses the rag back onto the counter and makes a grab for Peter, tugging him in by the pocket on his hoodie.

“Well, you’ve got my attention, that’s for sure.” He whispers, running his hands up his back, under the hoodie.

Peter shivers as his skin breaks out into goosebumps, grabbing Tony’s hips for support. “Does that mean I have a chance of actually getting you back upstairs?” He asks, looking up at him through his thick eyelashes.

“I’m sure I can be persuaded.” Tony comments, voice dropping as he noses at Peter’s jaw lightly. Peter lets his eyes flutter shut, letting his body go to liquid at Tony’s touch.

However, refusing to lose the upper hand, Peter lets Tony have his fun for a few more moments before he wills himself to pull away. Peter giggles at the groan Tony lets out and steps back, putting a small gap between them.

“Bed. Sleep. Then we can continue.” He smiles proudly, hands dropping from Tony’s body. He smiles, letting himself enjoy the look of shock on Tony’s face. He just gave him a hum and a quick kiss before skipping away to the elevator.

When he steps in, he turns and gave Tony an innocent smile. “Coming?” He asks sweetly.

Tony only shakes his head in disbelief and headed for the elevator. “You little shit.”

Peter just smiles in triumph.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, sorry for the reupload! I hope you all enjoyed it nonetheless, and remember to keep an eye out for the next part to my new Starker series! Much love!  
As usual, my Tumblr!


End file.
